Welcome to the family
by Aresi
Summary: What if Furuba was placed in a country stage? What if every Sohma  except for Akito  was related to Tohru?  I stink at Summaries :p


Hey, and I'd just like to say, THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION POSTED EVER! xD Alright, I have to stop being happy for myself.

Tohru: _Aresi does not own Fruits Basket/Furuba_

Me: _This was based off a youtube video by PrincessJudySohma  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

Once upon a country home, there was a loud ruckus inside.

"Damn RAT!" A Kyo screamed. "You were the one who filled the tub with foam, weren't you?"

"Stupid Cat, You know I don't take baths until night time." Yuki commented.

"THAT'S WHY! You put it in there because you knew I went in there at that time!" Kyo replied back.

"Uncle, Daddy, can't we just stop fighting?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh Tohru, they're just a bunch of idiots who don't know their place." Shigure popped in saying. Ayame popped in at the same time. "We should just leave them to their love!"

Yuki sighed. "Boys, you know that I'm married to Mom." Around the corner came Kagura. "Hey sweets, is my brother bothering you?" Her eyes started glowing. Kyo shrank back a bit. "Nothin' I can't handle." Yuki said. Kyo narrowed his eyes. "WHAT?" Then a fight erupted, but it was soon called off after Tohru shushed them.

"Grandpa is still sleeping! He works hard everyday, and he should get as much sleep as he can!" She whispered loudly. Hatori was laying on the couch with a blanket over him, with closed eyes. Shigure laughed. "He's not gettin older anytime Tohru, he's gonna be like a young kid forever." Then there was a loud knock at the door.

Tohru walked over, and opened it to hear a voice. "He ya Cous." It was Hatsuharu.

"Oh, hello cous! How was the cows?" She asked. She heard Kyo stifle a laugh. "Ah, they're fine...Haru is just a bit woozy. I think she's gettin older." Kyo erupted laughing. "Man, havin Momiji name her for us was a smart idea!"

"Uhm...uncle...tha-"

"What's so funny?" Tohru heard a small snap behind her. She turned to Kyo with a worried look.

Kyo stopped. "Your name bein' a woozy female cow, that's what."

Hatsuharu walked over to Kyo, and punched him in the face. "Ain't no way to treat your nephew."

Kyo grinned mischievously. "Ain't no way to treat your Uncle."

Punches started getting thrown, and Tohru was about to go and stop it when she accidentally bumped in Kyo and fell to the floor. Kyo tripped over her and Hatsuharu fell forward from his last punch. It ended in a big crash, and silence. Then they both quickly got off Tohru.

"You all right Cous?" Haru asked Tohru. Tohru blinked and frowned. "I just have a cut here, but it's alright, I can disenfe-" A shot rang out.

"Who in heaven's name just woke me up?" It was an awake Hatori, and he was angry.

HatsuHaru pointed to Kyo. "It was him." Kyo looked at him angrily and desperate. "No it wasn't it was-" A shot had just zoomed by his head. Hatori glared for a second.

Kagura walked up to him. "Worry none pops. It was just a simple cut, a loud mess, and a stupid Cat." Kyo glared, but quickly looked away because of the tense atmosphere.

_Only Daddy can calm down granddaddy_ Tohru thought worried.

"Alright Dad, you can stop now." Yuki commented.

Shigure nodded. "Granddad, Scratches can be sewn, Bones can be mended, the only thing we have to watch out for is a withered heart. Those can't be fixed at all."

Hatori frowned while glaring, "I knew that, idiot. Now go get the dog outta the cellar, its been clawing at the door for one hour already." Shigure rushed off to the cellar quickly.

Good afternoon Grandpa!" Tohru smiley said. Hatori looked at her. "Afternoon Tohru." He got up off the couch. "Time for me to go to work." Tohru hugged him. "Be careful, and work smart!" Hatori nodded. "Thanks, sweets." Then he walked out the door.

After a second of silence, they continued to fight. Kagura hit Kyo and Hatsuharu on the head. "Tohru, remember the trip you were going on? It was that trip for school...?" Tohru gasped. "Oh no! I'll be laaaaaaate!" She ran out the door, forgetting her lunch. "Wait Sw- Oh goodness. If that girl was late all the time she could run a marathon in 10 seconds." She looked at Shigure. "Could ya go to school and give this to your sister? You'll look old enough on your own, I mean, look how tall and handsome you've grown. " Shigure smiled happily. "No go bring it, or else she'll be hungry." Shigure quickly ran off out the door.

Tohru finally got to the school, when she was greeted by Akito. He was one of her best friends, and practically always waited for her. "Hey Tohru, how are you?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "I'm good as always." He smiled back, "That's great." There was silence until he bent down and grabbed her shoelaces. "You're shoes are untied. How silly." He giggled boyishly. He then stared up at her. "Tohru, lets go see Mr. Larry D." Then from the bushes, Shigure appeared. "Tohru, you forgot your lunch. He saw her blushing. Thank you brother!" She quickly grabbed the lunch. "I hope it didn't trouble you to come all the way here!" Shigure shook his head, and patted hers. "It didn't trouble me none. Now go on, get in there." Then she walked inside with Akito and Shigure ran back home.

Shigure had burst through the old country house door, and yelled,"Tohru was asked by some odd boy to marry him!" Everyone's ears perked up, and they all ran to the living room to hear the whole story.

* * *

Yikes, well, tell me what you think xD


End file.
